


Chasing me all over Town

by scandibaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, High School!Rey, Janitor!Matt, Loss of Virginity, Matt is like 30, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 18, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, creepy Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandibaby/pseuds/scandibaby
Summary: Looks like the Janitor at Rey's school has got his eyes on her.She doesn't know yet, but she will.
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Chasing me all over Town

Poe’s loud laughter cuts through the hallway and Rose and I snap our heads to where he and his friends are harassing Matt. They’re all bent over in laughter, making fun of the school janitor who towers above them with a quizzical look on his face and an insecure smile on his face, clearly not in on the joke. He brings a shaking hand up to fix his glasses, and we make eye contact from across the hall. I give him a tight smile like I always do when I see him and a blush spreads over his face.

“Ugh, poor Matt. I don’t get why they’re so mean to him.” I say and look back at Rose.

“He’s kind of a creep.” Rose says and shrugs. I open my mouth in shock and slap her shoulder. “What? He’s always staring at you. I bet he has a crush on you.” She teases and I roll my eyes.

“He’s like 30, he doesn’t have a crush on me.” I don’t think 30 years have crushes.

+++

“Rey, come on!” Rose calls from across the lawn and I half-jog to catch up to her by the running car that’s parked on the street. I get a little spinny when I stop and stagger. Hehe, whoops. I’m kind of drunk.

Rose gets in the backseat with Finn and I bend down to see what rando from the Night Taxi-group on Facebook is giving us a ride home.

“Matt?!” I exclaim when I see the blonde hair and glasses. He flinches at my overtly loud voice.

“H-hi, Rey.” He says and I get in the passenger seat next to him. A pang of sympathy hits my chest. Poor guy, does he have to drive drunk people on the weekends to make ends meet? Doesn’t the school pay him enough? That’s so sad.

Also a little weird, it’s mostly high schoolers that uses that group and doesn’t he want a break from that when he’s off? I mean he could just drive for Lyft or something and not have awkward encounters like this.

“ _Ohmygoddd_ , I didn’t know you were in the Night Taxi-group!” I slur and smile at him, trying not to let any pity shine through on my face.

“Yeah, well, uh I do- I mean I am.” He stammers and gets all red again.

“Can we go? You can flirt with Matt on Monday, Rey.” Finn says from the back and Rose giggles. The red on Matt’s face deepens as I swat at them.

“Shut up, I am not!” I yell back and turn back in my seat, waiting for Matt to drive, but he doesn’t.

“Hello?!” Finn says, quite rudely and I frown at him in the rear view mirror.

“Rey, you should, the seat belt-“ Matt says and clears his throat and reaches halfway over me for it, but nervously retracts his arm before he touches it.

“Oh!” I say and laugh, buckling in after a few flimsy tries. Matt clears his throat once again, staring at my lap to check if I did it properly. His eyes linger a little too long and I yank my dress down getting a bit uncomfortable.

He puts the car in gear and starts driving then - maybe I misinterpreted the look. I am drunk, after all. He just wants us to be safe. It’s sweet. Finn and Rose whisper in the backseat and there’s no music on, so I get bored quickly.

“I like your car!” I say to fill the silence, even though I don’t. It’s kind of dingy but it’s clean inside. Better than a lot of the sketchy rides we’ve taken home.

“Oh, I- thanks.” He says and gets flustered again, reaching up to adjust his glasses. Nervous tick, drunk brain registers. I wait for him to say something else but he’s clearly not a talker, so I talk for him.

“It’s actually great you end-ended up being our ride.” I hiccup. “Like, we know you. Honestly could just as well have been an axe murderer posting in the group waiting to get his hands on a couple of drunk teenagers.” I say and laugh. Matt doesn’t laugh. He actually looks kind of frightened.

“Y-you really should be careful who you get in a car with, Rey.” He says and I roll my eyes. Forgot that Matt was a grown up for a second. He won’t snitch on us, right? I mean I don’t think the school would like the fact that their janitor is driving home drunk kids on the weekends.

“Gotta get home somehow, right?” I laugh and flash him a smile. His face softens at that and he has a hard time keeping his eyes on the road, Adam’s apple bobbing as he keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

“I could…I could just give you my number and come give you a ride when you need to.” He offers and his voice cracks at the end. My smile wavers, that’s a bit…much. He’s just being nice, no need to be a bitch and blank out refuse him.

“Thanks Matt. That’s nice of you to offer.” I say and pray he doesn’t insist on me taking it. He doesn’t, thankfully, but he doesn’t say anything either and the silence is starting to make me uncomfortable.

“Do you do Night Taxi a lot?” I ask and he finally seems to relax, settling into the seat instead of sitting at full attention straight as a rod.

“No, just when I…don’t have anything better to do.” He says and tosses his badly bleached hair out of his eyes. Jesus, that’s sad. He really doesn’t have anything better to do than drive around annoying drunk people? At least he gets paid for it.

“We’ll get out here.” Finn says as Matt pulls up to his house and they’re both out of the car before I can protest.

“What, wait? Aren’t you going home, Rose?” I ask, suddenly unnerved at the fact that I’ll be alone in the car the rest of the way. The only answer I get is Rose shrieking a laugh as Finn shoves his tongue down her throat and slams the back door shut.

“Text me when you’re home!” Rose shouts from the outside and I watch them stumble up to the door. I turn back to face Matt and flinch when I see he’s staring at me already.

“Guess it’s just us now.” I say with a laugh that sounds more nervous than normal. Matt just stares back at me.

“Your address.” He says and I shake my head and smile. That’s why he was looking at me; no reason the get all jumpy.

I give Matt my address and he starts driving, seemingly more at ease without Finn and Rose in the car. I do most of the talking and he’s a bit more attentive than before.

“Then Kaydel came out from the bedroom, no I mean bathroom – no bedroom. No…” I say and laugh at my inability to keep my story straight. “I’m drunk.” I say and he huffs in a way that could be interpreted as a laugh. “I can’t go home like this.” I whine and cover my face in my hands.

“We could stop and get you water before you go home.” Matt offers, eyes darting over my face before swallowing hard. “S-so you’ll sober up a bit.” That’s nice of him. I nod and agree before launching back into my story.

Matt stops the car a few minutes later and faces me while I finish the story. I lose my place again when I notice how intensely he’s watching me and I look away, my eyes focusing on the unfamiliar apartment building we’re parked outside of.

“And then…and then…Wait, this isn’t my house.” I say and stare up at the two-story brick building.

“Yes – I mean no, this is my house.” He says and I look back at him. His house? I frown in confusion until dread starts trickling in over the hazy damper on my cognition from the alcohol. Why did Matt bring me to his house…?

“F-for the water!” He says fast in explanation.

“Oh.” I say and he untenses his shoulders. I thought he meant he’d stop at a gas station, but whatever.

“Then what happened?” He blurts and I’m confused again for a second, before I realize he means my story. I continue and Matt slowly takes his keys out of the ignition, moving like you would when you don’t want to scare a wild animal.

“Then we opened the door and Hux was butt-naked on the bed!” I say and snicker, climbing out of the car on unsteady feet. I don’t wait for Matt and start walking up toward the building before realizing I don’t know where we’re going. I startle at the feel of a hand on the small of my back, but I look up and it’s just Matt leading me into a dark hallway, looking over his shoulder as he absentmindedly listens to my yapping.

“You’re apartment is nice.” I say when Matt leaves me on his couch and goes to the open kitchen to get me a glass of water.

“Thanks.” He says and I turn to lean my head the back of the couch, watching him open the tap and filling a very big glass of water for me. Just what I need, I think and notice how thirsty I am.

“Is it a one bedroom?” I ask when he doesn’t offer more. It’s small and his furniture is very much ‘single guy living alone’ but it’s a lot nicer than I expected. Maybe the school pay isn’t so bad.

“Yeah, bedrooms down there.” He says and nods in the direction of the slightly dimmed hall. I watch him turn the faucet off and come back to the couch.

It’s weird seeing Matt out of his uniform. I’ve never seen him in jeans before, not in a t-shirt either. I notice the way his arms and chest strains against the thin fabric when he hands me the glass and I watch him sit down beside me as I guzzle down the water. Matt stares back at me with his arms crossed over his chest, looking absolutely _massive_.

“Thank you.” I say as I finish and put the glass on the coffee table. “Dude, you’re like really ripped.” I blurt and now it’s me turning red.

“Thanks, I guess.” He says and tries to bite back a smile.

“I-I mean, you can’t see it with the uniform on.” I quickly add and try to act unbothered. My eyes trail over his wide shoulders and thick arms, still not sober enough to act socially appropriate. “But you’re like…actually jacked.”

“Do you like it?” He asks and it makes my stomach flip. I can only stare back, flabbergasted as he uncrosses his arms and his pectorals twitch. I flinch then laugh at the absurd gesture. Whew, at least it diffused the strange tension in the room.

“Feel it.” He adds and reaches over to put my hand over his heart, I try to protest but he’s firm in his movements and before I know it I’m groping the school janitor.

“Oh my god, it feels like a boob!” I exclaim and laugh. I feel his muscle twitch under my fingers and the tissue hardens, but when he’s relaxes it feels soft and not far from my own breast.

“Does it?” Matt says in a much deeper voice than normal, and it throws me off enough that I don’t have time to react as he reaches over hand shoves his hand down the front of my dress under the cup of my bra.

“Uh…”I say and stare down in shock. He starts fondling me and my brain switches on at the intrusive touch. “M-matt!” I gasp and bring my arms up to shield my chest as I try to wiggle away.

“Stop!” I say but Matt grabs my by my upper arm and pulls me toward him. He keeps kneading and squeezing my breast even though I’m tugging at his wrist. “W-what are you doing?!”

“You touched mine, it’s only fair I get to touch yours.” He says, eyes boring down on me as he watches my reaction with a frightening blank face.

“N-no!” I yell and tug at his unyielding grip again. Matt huffs in annoyance and he lets me go. I have time to breathe out thinking he’s come to his senses when he grabs the plunging V-neck of my dress and yanks it down my shoulders.

I make a distressed sound as he flips my bra down with it, and suddenly both of his hands are on me.

“Matt, s-stop!” I protest but snap my mouth shuts when gives me a warning look. Is he going to hurt me? A thumb grazes my nipple and I shiver involuntarily, apparently enticing him to do the same to the other nipple. He rolls the right nipple between his thumb and index finger, giving it a hard pinch that makes me squeak.

“You like that?” He breathes out in a hoarse voice and I shake my head as he crawls down to suck a nipple into his mouth. I stifle a moan and try to push him off but my arms are caught in the arms of the dress and I can’t even make him budge. He lets go with a loud pop, looking up at me under his glasses as he starts lapping at my other breast.

I gasp as I feel something tickle up my thigh, snapping my legs shut and diverting my hands to uselessly try and hinder the fingers sliding up my dress.

“Matt!” I whine and throw my head back to block out the grotesque pleasure from his mouth on my tit, struggling to keep his hand away from my sex. A sharp sting cuts through all pleasure when he bites me.

He growls and I look down to see him continue kissing and licking at my nipple, his free hand wrestling my wrists into an iron grip. I writhe to get him off me, bucking my hips away when I feel his hand touch the front of my panties which only gives him the opportunity to hook his finger in the crotch and pull them down my hips.

I sit back down and struggle for a minute before he loses his patience and leans back to press my captive wrist to my sternum, trapping me against the couch. I scream as he rips my thong the rest of the way down, despite my kicking legs. A weak kick catches him in the stomach but it only angers him and his hold tightens as he gets in my face.

“Shut up!” He yells and slaps a huge hand down over the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. My body jolts and I yelp from the pain, bursting into tears. “You like it.” He grits before roughly spreading my legs with his free hand.

A sob hitches in the back of my throat as a light touch tickles over my folds. Matt watches in silent determination as his finger start circling my clit. I’m too scared to move in case he’ll hurt me so I try to focus on anything else but the feeling of his finger down _there_.

I’m glad it’s not too rough, and even happier it doesn’t feel good - but soon the strange indifference of the pads of his fingers on my clit turns to something else. Just as my body starts to respond to the stimulation his finger slides down and I let out a whimper of pain when he tries to press his finger inside of me.

He grunts in dissatisfaction and I thank god he stopped before I got wet. I shut my eyes and exhale, opening them in shock a moment later when I feel him lick a stripe up my slit.

I choke out a moan at the unfamiliar sensation and tilt my hips to get away from his mouth. He shoves me harder into the couch when I try to twist away, his hand coming up to widen legs that I try to close over his head, pinching at the spot where his hand smacked me.

“No, stop!” I yell and sob again when he swirls his tongue on my clit and I almost double over from the pleasure.

Matt keeps me upright as he continues to lap and suck at my folds, making lewd sounds over my crying. I feel something build up deep inside and no matter how hard I try to ignore it, I keep climbing to that familiar edge. The pressure fizzes out as he leaves my clit and starts tracing at my hole with his tongue, only to come back when he plunges his tongue inside.

I whimper trying to escape from his grip, when he shoves his tongue in as deep as he can and I feel myself flutter around the soft muscle. A loud moan fills the room that I don’t even realize is coming from me until its over.

“You do like it.” Matt says with a grin as I stare at him in shock. He stands back up on his knees, inspecting the glistening mix of fluids between my legs. His thumb skates over my clit and he hums when I twitch from the overstimulation. He cups his hand over it and rubs it while I whine, trying to sink deeper into the couch to get away from him.

I gasp when I feel a finger graze over my hole.

“So wet.” He says smugly, watching my uncomfortable expression.

“Please, Matt.” I say and he wiggles it a centimeter inside of me. I uselessly try to twist out of his grip, my heart beating so hard I swear I can see it beating its way out of my ribcage. “I-I can’t, it’s too much. I-I just-“ I say before he stops all his movements with his finger just barely inside me.

“You just what?” He demands, forcing me to look at him by jostling my wrists when I turn my face away in shame.

“I just…came.” I admit meekly and his chest puffs out, like he’s proud. “I can’t again, I have to wait a bit, please-“ I try but he cuts me off again.

“No. You’re gonna cum for me again.” He says and shoves his finger the rest of the way inside, tearing through the thin barrier that makes even consensual fingering painful. He looks surprised as I whimper in pain, but I’ll take any break in his rough treatment.

“I didn’t know- Poe said…I thought you already…”He trails off and I get mad. Is that why he’s doing this to me? Because dumbass Poe lied about having sex with me?

“No I haven’t!” I yell at him, suddenly angry. I frown at him, slowly getting used to the fat finger filling me. It still hurt though.

Matt lips splits into a smile and he leans in close, so we’re practically nose to nose.

“Did you save yourself for me?” He whispers and sounds genuinely happy. I feel sick but he starts dragging his finger out and in slowly and I can’t help but gasp. Matt hums again and starts picking up speed. I’m panting into his mouth and moan when he hooks his finger and kisses me. It’s hard and sloppy but a welcome distraction as I feel myself start fluttering around him again.

“Mmph!” I moan as I cum again, clenching down on his finger. Matt pulls back, a string of saliva connecting our lips.

“N-no, please!” I heave out between heavy breathing as Matt reaches for his jeans and pushes them down with his boxers in surprisingly smooth movement. His dick springs forward, hard and veiny and I gulp when I realize he’s going to put that giant thing inside of me.

“Shh, just relax. It’ll only hurt the first time.” He coos and wraps his hand around his thick cock, stroking it lightly once or twice before sideling up to align it with my entrance.

I cry out his name when I feel the blunt head prod at my hole. My eyes bug out as he forces himself into me in an excruciatingly slow pace, thrusting hard when he get suck halfway. I scream as pain shoot up from my abdomen and buck to get him off of me - get him _out_ of me _,_ but it only helps him slot all the way into to the hilt and it feels like he’s tearing me in two.

The sharp pain turns to a burning ache when he pulls out and I hiss as he slides home again.

“I’ll be gentle this time.” He says in a shaking voice, clearly trying to control himself. “ _Fuck,_ you’re tight.” He moans and I cry. He’s not gentle. My whole body jolts every time he pumps into me, tits bouncing as he picks the speed. Strange sounds falls out of my open mouth, mingling with the slapping of skin.

Matt collapses on top of me, letting go of my numb wrists and holding me down with his weight instead. I cry out at the new angle; his dick hitting deeper, more sensitive spots inside and he slots his mouth over mine to suffocate my screams.

My hands pushing on his hips does nothing against his crushing weight, and I let them fall limp on the side waiting for my body to break. Every thrust feels like he’s impaling me and I’m sure it’ll be the last I’m able to take. But there’s always another, and another and another and I just keep taking it.

“You like that?” He pants and I turn my head away so I won’t have to look at him while he fucks me. Fingers dig into my jaw as he wretches my face back to his, a scolding look in his brown eyes. “Look at me!” He orders and thrusts harder, eliciting a series of pathetic noises from me.

Matt growls and picks up the pace, pounding into me hard and fast as his hand moves down to my throat. He chokes me hard out of nowhere and my body clenches in response to the abrupt lack of oxygen, including on him.

Matt makes a strangled sound and slams his dick in as deep as he can, stilling as his body trembles against mine. I feel him twitch inside of me as he moans loudly in my ear, before finally pushing off me and withdrawing his dick.

The acute ache is gone and I’m left feeling empty and sore splayed out on the couch like a thrown away doll.

I cry, hoping I’m not pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if yall had those but in HS we had these groups on FB where ppl would offer rides at a lower rate than taxis and we didn't have Uber/Lyft so its based on that and also that one time the ripped guy in class made me touch his pec and it felt like a boob lmao


End file.
